


mercy

by peppicola



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Implied Character Death, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Poetry, written for The Alpha King & I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppicola/pseuds/peppicola
Summary: wildfire bows to typhoon(i will burn out for you)





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



_embodiment of wildfire_

 

**sense of calamlity before a storm; a tempest**

 

they named you for **i**

to go through

you are the flames **i** teeth

searing my tongue

dancing, taking

yet you are nothing

nor gas, nor earth, not liquid

**i**

 

fear my downpour

is not enough to put you

out it sizzles it burns

 **i** cannot reach the river

when **i** do

mundane attempts to shoulder you back

burn me alive

 

repressed chaos you are thunder

stowed lighting

 _i_ know how to draw a strike,

you are both; one

whirlwind/rock

unknown you don't

 

know your strength

winter

cannot match

/what /it/

is you

please don't let

it touch me

your deluge

smother my flames

please

my embers belong to you

there will be no ashes

 

mercy

 

a strange concept for untamed flame

 

and

 

storms

 

alike

 

 

 

_haijme,_

_i will burn out for you_

 

 

 **tooru,**  

**surrender to me**

**i won't let you consume yourself**

**Author's Note:**

> after reading the latest (chapter 15) of the alpha king and i was so filled with emotion and words i didn't know how to express it.  
> i tried to communicate their (oikwa's and iwaizumi's) different povs hear and their relationship, or at least how i interpret it  
> idk man i was rly emotional
> 
> also the italic portion is oikawas pov and bold is iwaizumis


End file.
